The present invention relates to patient supports such as hospital beds, carts, chairs, and stretchers. More particularly, the present invention relates to foot portions and to support surface release systems of patient supports.
Hospital beds and other patient supports are often provided with laterally spaced adjustable foot supports positioned proximate a seat section. The seat section and the foot supports are configured to define a central opening therebetween. An example of such a patient support is disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,821, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
While such prior art patient supports provide caregivers with improved access to a patient""s pelvic region, there remains a need for improvements to conventional foot supports. More particularly, there is a need for foot supports including improved adjustment mechanisms. There is a further need for foot supports providing increased visibility of the patient""s pelvic region.
The patient support or bed of the present invention includes a frame supporting a patient support including a head portion, a seat portion, and a foot portion, wherein the seat portion is positioned intermediate the head portion and the foot portion. The foot portion includes a foot section and laterally spaced foot supports. The foot supports are configured for a first movement about a substantially vertical axis and a second movement about a substantially horizontal axis. Each foot support includes first and second frame sections, a flexible housing section extending between the frame sections, a foot panel coupled to the second frame section, a handle coupled to the second frame section, and a position adjustment mechanism. The position adjustment mechanism facilitates movement of the foot panel relative to the frame about the substantially vertical axis and the substantially horizontal axis.
The position adjustment mechanism includes a handle, first and second clutches, first and second linkages extending between the handle and the first and second clutches, respectively, and a spring for biasing the second frame section upwardly about the substantially horizontal axis.
The clutches may be positioned in an engaged position wherein relative movement of the foot panel and the frame is not permitted and a disengaged position wherein relative movement is permitted. Moving the handle in a first direction about a pivot axis moves the first and second linkages which, in turn, moves the first and second clutches from their engaged positions to their disengaged positions.
A light assembly is coupled to at least one of the foot supports. The light assembly includes a base bracket, a light source, an arm extending between the base bracket and the light source, and a power cord. The base bracket includes a base and an arm coupler that receives and releasably holds the arm. The arm includes a flexible portion and a universal joint coupling a light housing to the flexible portion.
The foot portion includes a removable foot section having an upper surface that faces upwardly toward a patient lying on the foot portion, and a lower or storage surface facing downwardly away from the patient. Retainers are coupled to storage surface and are configured to releasably retain the arm of the light assembly.
In a further embodiment of the patient support of the present invention, calf supports are coupled to the foot supports to move with and relative to the foot supports. Each calf support includes a foot support coupler, an arm, a calf holder, and a calf holder coupler positioned intermediate the calf holder and the arm. The arm and the calf holder of the calf supports are movable relative to the foot supports about a pivot axis between a storage position and a use position. A detent interacts with a rod supporting the calf holder through the arm to control movement thereof. Moreover, the arm is locked in position relative to the foot support coupler in the storage and use positions by the interaction of the detent and apertures formed in the rod.
In a further embodiment of the patient support of the present invention, an actuator is provided to move the head portion between raised and lowered positions relative to the seat portion. A release system interacts with the actuator to provide another mechanism in order to lower the head portion. The release system includes an actuator coupler, first and second handles, first and second cables extending between the actuator coupler and the first and second handles, respectively, and first and second springs. The actuator includes a release switch and the actuator coupler is coupled to this release switch. Actuation of the release switch releases the force exerted by the actuator on the head portion so that the head portion may move from its raised position to its lowered position.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apart to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.